Life Suck, Then You Die
by Wait To You See Me Smile
Summary: The beginning of Twilight, she moves, but never meets Edward.S: That’s how I started to cut myself. One deep cut every time he hurted me. It made me think of the pain in my arm rather than the pain in any other place that he had given me.
1. Life Sucks Then You Die

_A/N : Might change the title!_

I walked down the street from my house, no idea where I was going. Just walking. Hoping to clear my head. Get the pain out of my mind. Life suck, then you die. That was something my old best friend, Jacob, had used to say. He is the only one I have ever trusted with my life. Now we haven't talked on months. Suddenly one day he stopped talking to me, never returned my calls, and was never home. I don't even know why. This was really confusing. So when my mum told me she had found a sweet house in Jacksonville, I had joined her and Phil at once. Not even considering how Charlie would be hurt. Not caring either. I sent him mails now and then. Same with Jacob, without any answers though.

At least one thing he had been right about. Life does suck. Hopefully I would die any moment, not having to go through this shitlife of mine. I had changed a lot since I moved from Forks. Most people would call me emo, and they were probably right. I always wear black and some crazy colour. I didn't go with many people, but some few. And they were mostly like me. It was Janice, Carolis and Julia was my best friends so far. I didn't trust them 100%, but that didn't matter to me anymore. If it was something, it's usually best just to keep it for myself.

But life goes on. Wanna know about my life? It's not a happy life, but who has a perfect life anyway? At least not me.

I'm 18. I live in Jacksonville, Florida, and I have been moving a few times the last 3 years.  
My mum Renee remarried with Phil, a minor league baseball player, and they decided to hit the road. I moved from Phoenix to Forks. Forks sucks, it's horrible there. Nothing to do and it rains as well as all the time. I moved away after living there less than a year. Now I live in Jacksonville with my erotic mother and her stupid husband Phil. It started out okay. I had lived with them before, before I moved to Forks, but that wasn't long. So I hadn't got the chance to see the bad side of Phil. If I had, I probably would've just stayed in Forks. Although I hate it there, I couldn't hate it more than I hate Phil.

Phil. Just the name gave me pain. He had a problem with controlling his anger, which was what Renee called it. I can't say that was the problem. And if it was, that still don't give him the right to hit me. And abuse me at all. He meant I deserved it. I couldn't make up my mind for why I did, but I just took it. In the beginning I had told him to go to hell, but that had just made it all worse. Now, it was just to hold myself together.

My friends never asked any questions on how I got the bruises. How I managed to break my hand. How I managed to break my rib, etc. I told every teacher it was just because I was clumsy. And I was clumsy, indeed. Every day was a living hell.

Like my mum cared about me. She was too sucked up to Phil and his excuses. Fuck him. He was twisting her around his little finger, and she knew it. He was screwing her, and she enjoyed that more than anything else, and that why she didn't give a shit about me.

That's how I started to cut myself. One deep cut every time he hurted me. It made me think of the pain in my arm rather than the pain in any other place that he had given me. I was dizzier though, 'cause of the blood loose. But I didn't mind. I ditched gym and other lessons as well now and then. I couldn't have gym with my low blood pressure anyway. I would just end up collapsing, and I couldn't let that happen. That would just start the flow of questions.

A\N:

Please comment and tell me what you think! On my first story of Twilight I got a lot of people adding it to favorites, and I liked that, but I would appreciate comments\reviews more! So please! Else I won't finish this story *pff*


	2. Norway?

**WARNING:: Here are some details in different to the first chapter.**

The street was empty. That was good. I probably shouldn't have gone out at all, considering the way I looked at the moment. Phil had just banged me up. I don't know why, but I didn't stop him. After this day, it felt good.

**Why was I still alive? Should I maybe just end my life? My mum probably wouldn't even notice. Maybe Charlie actually would. It would hurt him. He was the only one who actually **_**cared**_** for me. He hadn't changed a bit since I left, in difference to all the other people I thought I loved. Maybe I did love mum, just not like before. She was my mum. I can't change that. **

**I could move out.  
But where to? No idea. I had no specific money I could use on it either. I've never had much money. But I could ask Charlie. But he would ask for a reason. If I told him, he would make a big number out of it. I didn't want that. The last thing I needed was attention. Attention is never good, especially in my case. I was meant to screw up, or fall on my ass. **

**It's sad. Sad how people you know, is now people you used to know, and people that you walk right past, used to be part of your life. How you used to talk to them for hours, and now you can hardly even look at them. I was referring to Jacob mostly now.**

I entered the house and ran into my room before Phil could say or do anything to me. Turning on my pc, I started thinking back to my moving plans. I could look for somewhere far away from here. Some place I couldn't come home visit so often from. When my pc finally was on, I searched around, finding nothing. Why was this all so hard to find?

Europe! That wasn't so expensive study place! I took up a map on Google, looking around all over Europe. I could move north, around Sweden or Norway, west to England, or south to Italy maybe. But I want someplace far from reach. Italy was simple to get to, England even worst! I've never actually heard about Norway or Sweden though...

Searching some more, I noticed how studying in Norway was free. School and education, unless you searched for big stuff, you got it for free. A rule. School is free. How nice. That would save me so much money! This was really useful. I looked all over for school; places I would never even imagine existed! Norway had awesome nature and stuff like that. It could seem interesting, now the hard part was just getting away from my life here in the America.

My mum would say I couldn't go, but she wouldn't mean it. But Charlie might help on my side when it comes to studying. It was worth a shot. I decided a nice school, and sent a mail with all my information etc. It was named Dahlske Videregående skole _(Dahlske University School)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey! Dinner is served!" I heard my mum yell through my loud music. "Coming!" I turned off the music, and went to the kitchen where they were waiting.

"So, how was your day, sweetie?" Renee asked me. The way I looked, she really shouldn't ask at all. I just looked at her, then continued looking at the disgusting dinner that we had. I wasn't really shore what it was, but it didn't look eatable. "Hey kid! Your mum asked you a question!" Phil smacked my head, and I quickly came back to reality. "It was okay," I just said. My mum smiled at me. She's just a piece of shit. "Mum, you know how I've talked about going outer country studying?" I continued playing with the disgusting stuff on my plate, not feeling hungry. "Yes, honey," She didn't seem real pleased with me going to some country far away, and that was good. "I sent my applications to one school." I looked up to see her mocked expression. "In Norway," I finished, biting back a laugh. "That is not going to happen! No way, you are not going to Europe!" Phil pointed his fork at me."Fuck you! That is not up to you, fucking child abuser!" I screamed before I even got the chance to think. And before I knew it, Phil was up on his legs, holding me after my hair. His fist came to fast to react against my cheekbone, and it was a loud crack. Pain filled my mouth, and I felt the taste of blood in my mouth. Then he punched my nose, and the blood flew. My mum just sat there, looking down in her food, while he continued.

I don't remember how long it continued, but finally he stopped. He let me down to the floor again, and threw the hand of hair right on the floor. I could feel the numbness in my face. "Fuck you mum! Aren't you supposed to say something!? You let him beat your kid, without saying one damn thing!?" I screamed, spitting some extra blood on purpose. "Apologize, young lady!" Phil smacked my head again. "Burn in hell!" I ran the fastest I could into my room, and locked the door. That was it. I'm glad I made the decision to leave home. So until I got a letter saying if I was accepted or not, I just had to stay in my room. I couldn't leave it.

But I had to, but lucky for me; my room had the only door to my bathroom. I went in there, cleaning the wounds I got, and took a long shower. After that I took the shaving blade from on top of the sink, and sunk down on the floor. I looked at my upper arm. It was soon no more places to cut, but I found some places. Today must have been three times he hurted me. I cut one deep cut, and the pain flew through me for the fourth time today. I held in a scream, feeling the tears slide down my ruined cheeks. The blood swimming on the floor. It was more than usual, but it felt good.

--------------------------------------------------

A/N

COMMENT! I hate to go to my mail and see that just some few have comment, of course im glad u guys add to fave etc, but i want reviews (OO)

Feed my mail! it's hungry !!


	3. Father Daughter talk

**A\N; Oki, Honestly I dunnow to much about this school, I know where it is, and I know some things that you can apply to. But school systems in Norway is different from schools in America etc, so I will follow the America style as well. And I won't have like the real school, but I will use the same place etc. And i mix the originale school in Grimstad, with an international school in the neighbour city Arenadal,wich also is bigger.. :PP **

_2 weeks later;__Sunday, 2__nd__ August 2009_

I jumped through my window like I did every time I saw the mail arrive. Running over the warm grass, so careful I could, I finally reached the mail box.

And there it was an envelope. It wasn't like the others, and it had a sign in the left corner and my name in the right, a little lower;

_Dahlske Videregående Skole_

_Isabella Swan_

_Jacksonville **(I dunnow any adresse)**_

_Florida_

I hurried back inside, and lay down on my bed, opening the envelope with so much excitement.

_You, Isabella Swan, have been accepted to Dahlske V.g.d. School, international.  
School start is 17th August, 08.30 AM, and show a little earlier the first day, to get a tour around the school building. You will get your own room, with a two people shared bathroom.  
The room you can come and get every day from one week before school start. From 1th to 16th July _

I read tht part over and over again, and started squirming. I ran out of my room, into the living room where Phil and Renee was sitting, gazing at the TV. "Well, look who managed to get out of her room!" Phil turned his attention to me, and looked at me like he was ready to kill me. "Don't touch me! Im leaving in the morning, and there is nothing you two can do about it!" I hurried to say, "Leaving!? Where!?" My mum got tears in her eyes. She deserved it. I would never ever feel guilty when it came to her, ever again! "I already told you. Im going to Norway," I smiled satisfied, knowing I didn't have to see or feel them on me again in a whole year. "And I told you that you weren't allowed!" Phil yelled highly on me. "Well, watch me! Im legally adult! You can't stop me no matter what!" I ran again back into my room, and stood satisfied against the door that was now locked.

I turned my pc on, and ordered one airplane ticket.  
I packed all my clothes, not being shore if I had to wear school uniform or what, just packing. When I read about it, it sounded nice. It was in a little city named Grimstad, on the south coast. It was a four hour drive if I suddenly felt for going to the capital, Oslo, and about 5 hours if I wanted to go to Sweden. I could drive one hour, and take a ferry to Denmark as well. This was nice. It wasn't one of the warmest places, but it was warm. And in the summer it was possible to go to the beach, and the winters there were pretty up and down about snow and sun. It was chilly, but not cold. And it hardly ever rained. It was like a better version of Forks, but here it wasn't that far to the next big cities.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning my mum drove me to the airport. She didn't say much, but I could tell from her face that she had cried a lot. Her eyes were swollen and red, and they looked tired. She hadn't fixed her hair, so it was in a loose ponytail. And her clothes were some old jeans and a t-shirt.

I was wearing black tights that was cut holes in, and was dragged over a pink one, a pink short skirt, and black sweater with thumb holes that I had cut myself, so that it wouldn't slip up showing my upsliced hands. I had covered my bruises with a lot of pale make up, and my hair was puffed and the front hair was gathered in front of my left eye with a black bow-clip. I had some black eye shadow and eyeliner around my eyes, and three pink dots in different sizes under the left eye. My lips were covered in foundation, making them as well look pale.

When we finally reached the airport without exchanging a word, my mum looked at me with extra sad eyes."Why?" She asked. At first I thought she seriously was joking. "Why? Why!?" I yelled. "Because you don't give a shit about me! Why not just move on with my life? Phil beats me as well as every fucking day! And what do you say? It's just a problem with controlling his anger, but does that give him any better reason to use me as a punching bag!?" I stormed out. I noticed she was crying silently. I went to the back to get my luggage.

I checked in, and said my goodbyes to mum. One hour to boarding, the screen said. I went over to a little café that looked nice, and ordered some coke. After getting it and sitting down on a private table, I decided to call Charlie. "Hello, chief Swan," he answered. He sounded tired. I hadn't checked the clock, so it probably wasn't that weird. I looked over at the screen in the roof. It said 10:20, and that minus 3 hours would say half past seven. That meant I had waked him up. Whatever. "Hey dad, it's Bella," I greeted him, with joy in my voice. "Bella! Why do you call this early hon? Forgot it's a time different between Florida and Forks?" he said. "I'm sorry that I woke you! But I will make it quick," I assured him. "Im at the airport now, im moving," I waited for him to first get what I said before plumping everything at him, "Moving? From Jacksonville? Where to?" I heard hope in his voice, and felt guilty a short minute. But I had to think about myself this time. "Norway, in Europe. Im going to go study," I smiled out the airport window.

**

* * *

****A\N:**

**C'mon! Don't be shy! LEAVE A COMMENT XD Tell me what you honestly think! Please! I was nice and posted two chapters at one night, seriously its night -.- Here its 1 AM, so c'mon! post on both chapters:)) **


	4. Crazy pixi chick

The line was quiet for a while, and I could hear Charlie taking deep breaths, probably to control his own body. I felt guilt rise inside me, but pushed it aside. I've always heard how unselfish I was, I didn't believe it, but now I hoped they had been right. That sometimes you just got to stop thinking only about all the others, and help yourself as well.

"Norway? Like, cold polar bear cities-Norway?" he said it with a lot of breathing.  
"You know it's no polar bears there, right dad? It's not Antarctica!" I held inside a laugh of the thought of living there.  
"Well, I don't know. I've never needed facts about that country! It's so far away Bells! Are you sure you're making the right choice here?" I knew he hoped I would change my mind, but that would never happen.  
"I've hardly ever taken any bad choices, have I dad?" that wasn't a lie; it's the best way I could make it the truth. As far as I knew, moving to Jacksonville was the only bad choice I've ever made. I heard him mumble something like a no, and started trying to talk me out of it.

"I'm sorry dad; I'm already accepted to the school, so I will go no matter what you say! But I have to go now, bye dad! Go back to sleep now, I love you," I stopped him in middle of a sentence. No reason wasting his time on trying without luck to talk me out of this.  
"As long as you know what you're doing, and that if you ever need anything, money or just someone to talk to, you know my number. I love you to, Bella! Take care hon!" and with that I ended the call.

After finishing my coke, I heard a woman informing that boarding to plane was starting. First I had to take a plane to England and from there to Kjevik, Kristiansand in Norway. There someone from the school would be waiting for all the students coming with the same plane as I was, and pick us up, and drive us to the school, about 40 minutes from the airport.

After a more then 20 hours plane trip, I finally arrived in London. As I walked to the next terminal I saw how it rained out side, through the windows. It was gray and wet. I hoped it wasn't like that at the moment in Norway. I got to the gate, and boarded the next plane, the last one. Only three more hours, and I would be in Norway! In one way I couldn't wait, but on the other hand, I felt butterflies rise in my belly. They talked a different language, and it was different culture! It would be a change. And I didn't know anyone here!

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up we were there. I looked out the little window on the wall, and looked at a little, LITTLE, airport. On the front it said: KJEVIK LUFTHAVN, with big letters.  
The weather was okay, cloudy, but it didn't look cold. I stood up carefully, a little stiff from a whole day flying, and got my hand luggage from under my seat.

Everyone was standing on a line waiting to get out of the plane. Some people turning their cell phones on again, others getting their stuff from the lockers in the roof.  
I stood up, and followed the guy next to me out in the line.

As I had foreseen, it wasn't cold despite the clouds covering the ground and sky. I walked over the ground to the door a little far from where the plane had landed. It was made of glass, and I looked through it that the room we would enter was really small, and some few people were waiting there. Of course, it couldn't be many there, since it was such a small plane, and not that many was on it.  
Then I saw the sign. I entered the door, and saw a little girl, well, not little, but tiny, standing there with a sign in her hands that said: Dahlske. How weird. Her hair was short, and pixie. She had the most gorgeous features I could even imagine. She was pale, but it wasn't bad, she looked so beautiful and her body was perfect. She had the newest in fashion clothes as well.

I walked over to her. "Hello! Im Alice, Alice Cullen," She smiled and pulled me into a hug. She had a childish kinda voice, and it sounded so sweet. "Hey, Im Bella Swan," I said shyly against her hair. She smelled wonderful as well. What more about her was perfect? "I know, come on, and let's get going!" She said, and pulled me with her. "Aren't we supposed to have some others as well?" I really hoped so, 40 minutes drive alone with her might get embarrassing. "You are the only one flying from California," She smiled. We picked up my suitcases, and got outside the airport.

It wasn't much to see there, just some few cars on a parking lot, and taxies lined up together with tour busses on a line in front of the exit. It was all gray. The weather, and all together.

She walked over to a gray Volvo, and since im no car-expert, I didn't know the type. She took my luggage in the back, and went to the driver side. I jumped in at the passenger's seat, and she started the car.

"So, from where in Florida are you from?" she looked at me, "Im not from Florida, but I moved there about a year ago, to Jacksonville," I returned the smile," Im really from Forks, but moved to Phoenix as an infant, and then when I was 17, I moved back." "Oh, why the moving back and forth?" she asked, she actually sounded interested. "My mum divorced my dad when I was less than a year, and we moved to phoenix, then she remarried a minor league baseball player, and since he travels a lot, I decided to go live with my dad for a while, since I knew my mum wasn't happy with staying home with me. Then they moved to Jacksonville, where Phil signed a contract or whatever, and I moved to Jacksonville," she just nodded, and seemed deep in thoughts. "So, where are you really from?" Why not return the nice chatty. "Oh, I don't know where im born, I was adopted at the age of 5, and moved to my adoptive parents in Atlanta, then me and my adopted sister and brothers decided we wanted to study here, and the whole family moved here about two years ago," I saw how she talked about her family with respect, and I liked it. "What happened to your real parents?" It wasn't in my rights, but I was really curious. "I don't know, actually," she smiled apologetic. Now it was me who only nodded as an answer.

The rest of the trip went without talking. Or she did tell me what all those "famous" places we drove past were named. You had places like Sørlandssenteret and Dyreparken. Sørlandssenteret was the biggest mall you could find on a pretty big radius, and Dyreparken was one of Norway's biggest Zoos,)

As I had read, the nature was beautiful, although we were driving on a highway most of the time, I still could say it was beautiful.

When we finally arrived campus, Alice first showed me around, and then helped me get my baggage It wasn't the biggest place I'd ever been at, but it was more than enough big for me. She told me about where the best shopping opertunities were, and where the best eating places were.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After going to bed early, I got up, and took a shower. I got dressed, of course, and went outside.  
Leaning against a wall, while lightning a cigarette, I looked at the different people passing me.  
Some of them looked shy, like me, that they were new to this place as well. And some people hugged each other, as if seeing someone you haven't met in a long time. At least I wasn't the only new one here. I saw how people's eyes looked me up and down, before informing their friends about the new school freak.

Today I was wearing a black minishorts, and neon green tights. I had a black t-shirt over a neon green sweater, like yesterday, with thumb holes. Today I wore green and black make up and green bow-clips in my front hair. My hair was like always, teased up. I had some black outwore Converse on, with lots of writing on, and pink lazes on the right foot, and green on the left. So, I was, in their eyes, a freak.

I stumped the cigarette, and walked back into my room. Before I managed to close the door, I heard someone call my name. "Eyy! Bella!" I recognized the voice as Alice, "Hey Alice," I opened the door for her, and she hugged me, "So, since you just arrived and school starts in about a week, and we do need new clothes for school start, I was wondering if you wanted to join me shopping?" She smiled, and her eyes were pleading. "Sure, just you and me, or?" I couldn't say no, and why not go shopping. I could need it. "Well, you, me and my sister, Rosalie." She smiled."Is that okay with you?" She looked at me, "Sure, that's cool, "I nodded with a smile.

This time Alice walked over to a red Porche. In the front seat was a beautiful blonde girl. She had the most fantastic body, and I thought nothing could compete to Alice, man was I wrong! Her blonde hair was long curls, that she had hanging down. She wore a black leatherjacket over a white tank top that formed her curves perfectly. And a jeans that looked gorgeous at her. The two sisters together looked like they were pulled out from some TV show, like desperate housewife's, or gossip girls.

"Hey, im Rosalie Hale," she smiled, showing of her perfect white teeth. I took her hand, "Hey, im Bella Swan," I kept my mouth closed, but smiled. Alice opened the door to the back seats, and she sat down there with me, and Rosalie started the car.

Feeling the wind blow in my hair while we drove the highway, felt wonderful. It was so cool, and the car, the red perfect Porche, was so quiet, only a beautiful sound from the motor was all to hear from it. It wasn't anything near the horrible sound my car back in Forks had been making. The old Chevy.

A\N:

Heyy! Not many reviews on the last two chapters??? Blaaah! Come on! It takes lots of time and thinking writing those ff's! -.- I won't post next chapter unless I get reviews *pff*

Tell me exactly what you think! I need it! If I do something bad, tell me!


	5. Family Meetings

_**Hey! I got one comment on the last chapter, and 7 who added to fave. Next time im considering on writing who adds without commenting! That is just rude! Come on xD all I ask for is one minute to write what you think! Please!! **_

_**I wrote this chapter in biology and Spanish lessons! Pure boredness -. - But still, ENJOY! : ) **_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was unbelievable to spend hour's pond hours on a mall so small. I wouldn't even have called it a mall, considering the malls I was used to. Of course if I had grown up with this, I might have been used to it, but wow.

I was relieved when Rosalie and Alice agreed that they had bought enough, and been in every store they could manage to find in this ghost town. They had so many bags, which I found hard to believe since it wasn't that many places to find anything here! But I didn't say anything.

We took all the bags, and went back to the car. Rosalie and Alice were deep in a conversation about some new Louis Vuitton bags they had bought. I'd thought they'd cost inhumanly too much, but that hadn't stopped them. But I just watched them fascinated as I walked next to them. They hadn't even looked slightest embarrassed by all the people who turned and starred at me like I was from a different planet, and all those people turning, and pointing to show their friends. Even my mum hadn't wanted to go shopping with me after I changed my style, to afraid someone would see her.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by a cell phone ringing. Rosalie had already started driving out of the parking house, and was looking over at Alice, with curiosity shinning in her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Oh hey Jazz!" Alice's sweet voice chimed with joy. "We're on our way back," she smiled about something this Jazz person said.

"I love you to," Alice was smiling and blushing when she hung up the phone.  
"You guys are like two lovebirds that just fell in love, not a pair that has been together for more than four years!" Rosalie commented, and Alice laughed. I just starred shocked at her. Four years are a lot, considering their age.

"I hope you don't mind, but we're on the way to our house, and if you don't wanna come eat, just say it, and Rosalie will turn," Alice said to me with a smile. I closed my mouth before answering:"No! Of course, but you don't have to let me stay for dinner you know! I can order some kinda food, you know!" It would feel weird being with this people I had just met, but staying over for dinner might seem rude!

"No way, Esme won't let you go before you have eaten! And she would never let you just live on takeaways," Alice and Rosalie giggled. I just nodded as an answer, smiling with thankfulness.

"Can we get back to my room first? I really feel like changing and fix up a little," I looked down at my weirdo clothes. "Oh okay! No problems," Alice said, and Rosalie pulled off to the left on the road.

"I can't wait to see Jasper again!" Alice was bumping in her seat like a five year old who is getting a pony or so, and Rosalie and I was laughing of her for the rest of the way back to Dahlske.

* * *

After I had changed into some jeans and a black sweater, fixed my hair so it hung normally down in silky curls, and removed the makeup, I got back to the car where Rosalie and Alice was waiting.  
"Wow! That was different! I liked what you wore, but wow! You are HOT!" Alice was gaping.

I just looked at her like she just had heard someone drop the biggest fart you'd ever heard. "What? It's the truth!" She grinned. "Whatever, just start driving, I've hold you guys long enough now," I got into the car and we were on the way to The Cullen's residence.

* * *

"Es! We're here!" Rosalie said loudly once we got into a large cream white house. The inside was huge and so open and light. "Girls! Finally! The dinner is soon done!" a woman entered the room. She had the same beautiful features as Rosalie and Alice.

Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel-colored hair,

Reminded me of the ingénues of the silent-movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than her daughters in all the right ways.

"Ma, this is Bella!" Alice showed a hand towards me, and a big smile spread across the woman, apparently Esme, as far as I remembered, their adoptive mother. "Hey Bella! Im Esme," She hugged me tightly, "I hope you are hungry, we have made Italian food for you!"

"Yeah, perfect!" I returned the smile, and they all dragged me into a big living room I assumed.

The room was some sort of mocca brown, with a big flat screen on a wall. In front were a sofa, and two guys sat in it. One was big, and had short dark brown hair, and the other one was also big, but no match to the biggest one, and he had curly blond hair. He kind of reminded me of Rosalie, with her curly hair.

Both of the guys stood up, and Rosalie ran in to the biggest's arms, "Hey babe!" He said, and they kissed deeply. After Rosalie, came Alice. She walked over to the also big, but smaller one, and they held hands, and then hugged each other tightly. It wasn't like a usual couple, like Rosalie, but it still was so private that you just couldn't interrupt.

"Hrrmm..." Esme harked for the attention, and everyone looked at her slightly embarrassed. "Ahh! We forgot to introduce you!" Alice hurried over to me, still holding hands with the guy. "Bella, this is Jasper! Jasper, Bella!" Alice's smile spread over her face, and Rosalie and her boyfriend came over as well, "And this is Emmett," They both took my hand, and smiled. I shyly said hi.

"Is Edward here?" Alice asked Esme. I saw the shot of sadness shoot through Esme's face before she answered. "No, I haven't heard from him since yesterday morning," she said, looking down in the floor. Alice just nodded, probably mad for some reason.

"Let's go eat dinner," Esme said, and we headed to the kitchen.

* * *

We ate dinner and chatted loudly when the main door opened, and a man entered the kitchen.

"Hey!" he said. His hair was light blond, and he, as well, was really pale, and had blue beautiful eyes. He walked over to me, and shock my hand "I'm Carlisle Cullen," he smiled, having some small smiling wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. "Hey, Bella," I returned the smile, and the talk continued.

* * *

Esme started cleaning up after the dinner, and disappeared out to the kitchen, and we just continued talking. "Maybe I should get you home now, Bella?" Alice smiled, and I took a look on a clock on the wall. It read 11:24. "Is it so much already?" Rosalie laughed, and I started to stand up. Emmet hugged me tightly, talk about bear hug, and Jasper took my hand, and Carlisle hugged me followed by Rosalie. It was weird feeling so welcome just after some hours, but I liked it.

Alice followed me out to the hallway, and I got on my shoes, and waited for Alice to get on her high heeled shoes.

I opened the door, and saw Esme standing down on the road hugging a man.

"I'm sorry ma, I love you!" the guy said, and Esme pouted quietly against his shoulder. He was tall, and middle-big, with red-brownish hair, that stood a little up, and some hang down, slightly long.

He wore a black leather jacket with tight jeans. He was purely hot, although I hadn't seen his face yet.  
"EDWARD!" I jumped when Alice ran past me, down to the man, probably Edward, and hugged him and Esme tightly. I just stood there, not shore of what to do, before Alice called me to come down.

"This is Edward, my brother, Edward, this is Bella!" Alice smiled again, and I looked into Edwards deep green eyes, and felt like fainting into his arms. "Hey, I'm Edward Cullen," He said in a masculine voice, and that didn't make my case any better, my legs felt like jelly, ready to collapse. "heey, I'm Bella Swan," I managed to form out of my jelly mind, and Alice snapped me out of my illusion, "We better get going," She dragged me towards the garage, and I stood outside it, peeking at Edward and Esme walking back into the house, when she drove up to me in a yellow porche which read TURBO.

"Get in!" She smiled, leaning over to open the door for me, laughing, probably by my shocked look. I got into the car and we drove away from the big, white house, feeling the night air fly through my hair. This was life.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

That's it! C O M M E N T ! PLEASE:D 3


End file.
